User talk:Repo Man 192
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chuck Greene page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ciwey (Talk) 10:13, July 6, 2010 RE:None Sorry, I don't have the expert achievements for Left 4 Dead. I suck at expert. If you want to send me a friend request go ahead though. Frank-West 18:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I'm up for it. And for Assassin's Creed II, I love it. I'm only missing two achievements, I've got all the weapons. I still need to get the last downloadable mission though... Frank-West 21:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Cool. Anime? No. Not for me. And also, remember to sign your wiki messages like this: ~~~~ Frank-West 16:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, me too. I always fight guards with nothing but my fists, then I disarm all of them. Well I'm gonna go now, see ya on Xbox LIVE when you get it fixed. Frank-West 21:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Why? Because you linked to a whole lot of things that don't have pages. I see a lot of them are being made now though, so I guess it's ok. Sumtaedium 00:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I may sound picky, but make sure to use proper punctuation.--TheConvictsSUCK 01:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Pages If you're gonna make new pages can you please add the stuff that the other weapon pages have? Like look at this page.. that's what the page should look like. I recommend copying the stuff from this page and using it as a template for the new pages you're making. Don't forget to categorize either. The category would be Dead Rising 2 Weapons.. It's case sensitive btw. - Ash Crimson 01:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's fine. Just remember what I told you. - Ash Crimson 01:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: You don't need to add pics or videos. Are you saying you don't know how to add the templates? Here: }| }| }} |image= |type= |uses= |strength= |speed= |found= |}} Copy this and put it on your weapon page and fill it out. Also, put this at the bottom of the weapon page. Now to add categories all you have to do is click the add categories button at the bottom of the page and write in the category. - Ash Crimson 01:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's fine. If you'd like you can practice editing here. It doesn't matter if you screw something up since it isn't a real page. It's just there to test stuff out. - Ash Crimson 01:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you even try what I told you? =\ - Ash Crimson 01:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's a little better. Just remember the other stuff. - Ash Crimson 01:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Np - Ash Crimson 02:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :^What Ash said. Make sure you follow the appropriate style when creating articles, add all the needed templates and categories, and minimize the spelling/grammatical errors in the pages. And above all, when you create a page or two dozen that are problematic, go back and fix it if you can. It's not fun when half a dozen other editors have to fix the fifty or so pages you created. If you need help keeping an article up to Wiki standards, you can always ask for help on the article's talk page or by contacting an active editor directly. --Ciwey 03:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC)